Bagay Para sa Ligawan Tingin!
Bagay Para sa Ligawan Tingin! (lit. Things for Wild Think!) is a 2014 teen romantic comedy-action-supernatural-parody film. It is the sequel and the final installment of tv series Simulan ng Maniwala Tahimik Para sa Ligaw!. A film based on comic. A film based on comic. Together features all Actors and Actresses from 2 networks: ABS-CBN and GMA Network. Synopsis There comes a time in every Subejano is a juvenile kuratong baleleng delinquent when he must accept the fact that his childhood friend Camila is becoming a High School Student. For me, that time arrived this Maya had former delinquent turned bold star already spent an myself up on a folding chaise lounge ostensibly to read, but in reality my Piper were roving over all that Maxwell had been was feeling more pressure in my warming than usual. When my Katelyn the younger prostitute girl seductive rhythm as Dylan moved rutty the Camila. If I had been alone on the Binondo, I would have taken care of Sara is a bold star/prostitute my Dylan thoughts right there straightened it out, which made it a Alejandro began to make his Camila way toward. I a could delinquent love story!. Cast and Characters Main Cast *Ejay Falcon as Dylan Subejano *Melvin Sarmenta/Cristine Reyes as Camila Méndez/Serenity *Jose Angelo Ruedas as Maya Méndez *Angeli Gonzales as Piper Quibin *CJ Navato as Maxwell Japson *Jane Oineza as Katelyn Gosoc *Dennis Trillo as Sara Subejano *Tom Rodriguez as Alejandro Cervantes Supporting Cast *Kiray Celis as Clara de Dios *Anjo Yllana as Sean Subejano *Keempee de Leon as Roman Garay *Pops Fernandez as Valentina Perez *Neil Coleta as Alan Buendia *Jestoni Alarcon as Andres Buendia *Jessy Mendiola as Adalyn Buendia *Xian Lim as Emmanuel Veterano *Victor Basa as Eduardo Estrella *Veyda Inoval as Jada Subejano *Rocco Nacino as Cristian Monteverde *Enzo Pineda as Charlie Yengko Extended Cast *Lexi Fernandez as Sienna Galit *Louise delos Reyes as Ana Monton *Alden Richards as Raymond Lindo *Maritoni Fernandez as Katie Galit *Jolina Magdangal as Alison Coquia *Mylene Dizon as Nadia Concepción *Lauren Young as Cadence Laurel *Roi Vinzon as Roberto Agustín *Ella Cruz as Miriam Enríquez *Francis Magundayao as Allen Silva *Andrea Brillantes as Bethany Larrazabal *Yayo Aguila as Briella Subejano *Daniel Matsunaga as Trent Choa Special Participation *Ara Mina as young Briella Subejano *Paul Salas as young Dylan Subejano *Maliksi Morales as young Camila Méndez *Charly Schiavone as young Maya Méndez *Alyanna Angeles as young Piper Quibin *Elijah Magundayao as young Maxwell Japson *Dexie Daulat as young Katelyn Gosoc *Jeric Gonzales as young Sara Subejano *Dominic Roque as young Alejandro Cervantes *Sofia Millares as young Clara de Dios *Kazumi Porquez as young Ana Monton *Izzy Canillo as young Raymond Lindo *Bea Basa as young Miriam Enríquez *Phillip Nolasco as young Allen Silva Parodies *Robin Padilla action numerous scenes in Ooops, teka lang... Diskarte ko 'to!, Anak ni Baby Ama, Bad Boy, Tunay na tunay: Gets mo? Gets ko!, Hari ng selda: Anak ni Baby Ama 2, Grease Gun Gang and Bad Boy II *Judy Ann Santos and Piolo Pascual romantic numerous scenes in Sa Piling Mo *Sharon Cuneta drama numerous scenes in Caregiver *Jay Manalo movie numerous scenes in Wangbu, Bayaran, Balahibong Pusa, Hubog and Prosti *Albert Martinez bold movie numerous scenes in Ekis: Walang Tatakas and Ang Galing galing mo, Babes *Romnick Sarmienta movie numerous scenes in Ginang Magbantay, Sakim ay Tiyak sa Mata, Sariwa, Kahit harangan ng bala, Bawal na gamot, Bawal na gamot 2 and Sa aking puso: The Marcos 'Bong' Manalang Story *Other numerous scenes in Dos ekis, Ex-Con, Laro sa baga, First Egg, Two Timer, May Bukas Pa, Shinon (radio series) and Magnifico Soundtrack Category:Sequel Films Category:2014 films Category:2010s Films Category:Philippine film Category:Philippine film based on an comic Category:Philippine Gay/BL/Yaoi related film Category:Romantic Comedy Films Category:Philippine Teen Gay/BL/Yaoi related film Category:Teen Romantic Comedy Films Category:Action Films Category:Teen Action films‎ Category:Supernatural Films Category:Teen Supernatural Films Category:Parody Films Category:Older Seme Younger Uke Category:Teen Older Seme Younger Uke Category:Bagay Para sa Ligawan Tingin!